shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Valravn
Introduction The Tori Tori no Mi, model: Valravn is a mythical zoan devil fruit, which allows the user to become a Valravn, a supernatural raven said to consume those who die in battle. It was eaten by Samantha Grim. Usage Using this fruit, Samantha becomes a Valravn, taking the form of a supernatural raven-like creature, which also has some wolf like characteristics (Valravn were sometimes depicted as being half wolf) The Valravn is depicted as being able to draw power from consuming corpses. As a result of this, Samantha can also gain power by absorbing the dead. This grants her superhuman power, which can be used both offensively and defensively in many ways. Most significantly, she is able to withstand attacks by using this energy to create "armour". However, in this case her power depletes if the armour is attacked. Notably, Samantha has found that hse does not need to fully consume a corpse, and that she can absorb any dead matter to gain the same effects as consuming the dead, including the bones Piotr creates with his own Devil fruit. because of the requirements of the power, Samantha rarely engages an enemy without preperation, and, particulary in large scale battles, usually joins the fight later on after casualties have been sustained, ensuring she has a supply of corpses to regain power from. The chimera army deployed by Necros, for instance, has terrifying potential as a power supply, only made worse by the relatively expendable nature of the chimera themselves. When collaborating with Piotr, Samanta generally acts as both a living weapon and shield, intercepting attacks aimed at both of them, and retaliating in kind, allowing Piotr time to generate bones to continually recharge her power. Having a sustainable battery in this way allows her to expend her energy far more frequently, and as a result the two act as dangerous force multipliers for each other. Strengths This fruit grants its user a wide range of useful powers and abilities. It's transformation alone grants the user wings, giving them the ability to fly. Absorbing dead matter for energy also grants the user extreme offensive and defensive abilities, making them a considerably powerful airborne threat in battle. Samantha's usage in particular turns her into a very mobile and hard to defeat arial bomber, and when reinforced by preceding waves of chimera, can deliver an overhwelming amount of destructive force against enemies who will most likely already be tiring. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Furthermore, the supernatural power the fruit grants them is entirely dependant on them absorbing the dead, and they are much weaker without this. Using the fruit's powers draws on the energy gained this way, eventually depleting it entirely. Samantha can mitigate this weakness by absorbing bones directly from Piotr, however, unlocking the true potential of the fruit. Attacks Samantha's offensive abilities generally use her whip as a focus, although she also uses sharp talons at closer ranges, and can project barrages of projectiles over longer distances. Trivia *Some depictions of Valravn are able to become knights when they consume the fallen. While Samantha does not appear to have this ability, it is reflected in her ability to create "armour" after consuming dead matter, among other things. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Demon Organization Category:13th Madman